SYOC To Save The God King
by TashaTheDreamer
Summary: SYOC SYOC SYOC! Zeus has gone missing and your demi-gods are on a quest to find him! SYOC CLOSED!
1. Character list 1!

Hi guys! I've seen loads of SYOC so I wanted to have a go writing one! In this one, a certain God of Lightning has been kidnapped and the quest will be taken on by 8 young demi-gods! All characters that are summited will be mentioned even if they're not major! Ok, here are some rules:

No Mary Sues or Gary Stus, if I see any I will add flaws!No weird names like Rainbow Sparkle titans or Romans.I'm accepting Big three and Maiden goddess, but don't go crazy!Things with * means you don't have to put them in, but it would be useful if you did!To submit characters PM me or put them in the "mmm I like trains" any were to prove you've read the rules

Name:

Nickname(s):

Age:

Godly Parent (Remember, I'm accepting from the maiden goddesses and big three too):

Mortal Parent:

Appearance (Height, *weight, eyes, hair, etc.):

History (I don't need your life story, just the important bits):

Powers:

*Personal items (You know, stuff they just have.)

Weapon of choice, *and it's disguise:

Personality:

Romance (OC or real):

Clothes:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Close friends:

Anything I missed:

If you still don't get it here's mine:

Name: Maria Harnles

Nickname(s): M, Mystic M

Age: 15

Godly Parent (Remember, I'm accepting from the maiden goddesses and big three too): Hermes

Mortal Parent: Jane Harnles (astrologer)

Appearance (Height, *weight, eyes, hair, etc.): 5"4, 8 stone, deep brown eyes with purple flicks in, thick, curly, black hair, olive skin tone

History (I don't need your life story, just the important bits): She lived with her Mum until she was 11 but then monsters started noticing her so she had to go to camp. She see's her Mum quite a lot.

Powers: can speak any language fluently, very sneaky and fast, can speak to snakes.

*Personal items (You know, stuff they just have.): Tarot cards, her mobile (given to her by her Dad so it won't be detected by monsters), her IPod

Weapon of choice, *and it's disguise: A sword with a catacus engraved on the hilt. Mist- a bracelet with a catacus charm on it

Personality: fun loving and popular, Maria has a big group of friends. Maria is the person everyone goes to for help, but she some times gets so wound up in other peoples lives she forgets about her own!

Romance (OC or real): She has a major crush on Michel Yew from Apollo cabin

Clothes: Camp t-shirt, Knee length purple shorts, Purple demin jacket, gladiator sandals or bare foot.

Likes: using tarot cards, telling the future, helping people, parties, pranks

Dislikes: bullies, not being able to help people, losing, when things go wrong, the cold, deep water

Close friends: Apollo cabin, Hermes cabin, anyone who will be friendly!

Anything I missed: mmm, I like trains

Go on then, submit!


	2. Character list 2!

Hi guys! Wowzy I got even more  
reviews so everyone gets brownie points! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated for ages, my life got in the way again and stuff like homework had to be done. Ok, I have chosen all the main characters so now please STOP submitting! The final character list is...

Maria Harnles (Hermes)- Me!

Coral Anderson (Poseidon)- Andypandy16

Louis Reed (Apollo)- XxxCloudyxxX

Storm James (Zeus)- Greeks Drool- Romans Rule

Mela Ebony Kulsea (Hades)- lHades-Little-Girl-Melna

Jessica Keys (Aphrodite)- Princess Balziken

William James Loosemore (Artemis! Hahahahaha! Poor guy!)- Soozin Hevincarrr

Jackson Axdiez (Athena) - Schwan

Ok foaks, that's all for now! Next chap may also take a while but it will be story! Thanks for putting up with me!


	3. Chapter 1

Ok guys, first proper chapter! Sorry it took so long and all but it's hear now! I' m sorry about my horrific spelling and grammar, I hope it's still readable!

I own nothing, only the plot. I'm not Rick Rordain!

**Maria POV**

Delphi strawberry service. Thats what the sign said, thats where I got out of my mums car. The air smelled of strawberries and the sun was flying high. My mum got out of the car and gave me my bags. "Now honey," said my mum. "Can you IM me when you go to bed? Oh, and look after any new kids, keep your eyes open and stay safe!" My mum gave me a rid cracking hug and sighed."Well I'll see you in September."

"Bye mum!" I called after her as she got in the car and drove off, waving furiously. I turned to the sign, under the main sign there was a Ancient Greek sentence. Being dyslexic I couldn't read English very well, let alone Ancient Greek, but the Greek just unraveled itself off the page. Camp Half-Blood, read the sentence. I was going home.

As I walked across the boundaries the big house came into view. The big house was home to the previous oracle, Mr D (the camp director who turned out to be Dionysus) and my favourite centaur Chiron. As I came closer I saw Mr D was playing pinochle against Chiron, it looked like Mr D was claiming that Chiron was cheating, again. As I reached Chiron he noticed me and smiled, " Miss Harnles," he said. "It's good to see you agin!"

"You too Chiron," out of politeness I added. "Mr D, it's a pleasure to see you again."

Mr D replied "Hello Martha." I gritted my teeth when he got my name wrong on purpose.

Then Chiron said,"Maria, you should probably go to your cabin now, oh and there may be some new campers." I thanked them then walked off.

* * *

As I walked towards cabin 11 (the home of children of Hermes) I saw my very dysfunctional summer camp come to life. By cabin 1 Crypta Black was shaking her head at Alex Grace, Crypta again was having an argument with her sister. Storm James was just sitting on the steps to the cabin giving death glares to some of the newer campers. Cabin 2 was deserted, Hera's cabin is honorary, she didnt go round haveing affairs, that was her husbands job. Poseidon's cabin was looking out to sea and sitting on the steps was the cutest couple ever (sheesh, I sound like an Aphrodite chick) Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. They were holding hands and greeting the other campers. Percy's little sister Coral Anderson was sitting on Percy's lap and giggling and something Percy must of said. They all waved as I past.

As I waked through Camp I saw the Dermer cabin looking as green as ever with little Lucy Reed watering some plants, Ares cabin full of large, loud, violent kids arm wrestling and scaring younger campers, but they are born jerks but Alex Green isn't that bad. Athena cabin was full of designs and battle strategies, Hazel Mayer,Jack Axdiez, Silver Thomas, Sammi Lovelock, Natalie Landon, Rosie Lennox and Lacey Chantly were all working on various projects. Draco Khalid another son of Athena was scowling and the gaggle of girls following him, poor guy.

Apollo cabin was gleaming in the sun light and music was coming from inside, Ren Allgood, Riley Mercra, Gabriel Shiner, Rayvenne Alcatreiza Monterubbianesi, Maple Thorne, one of my best mates Louis Reed and a hell of a lot of their siblings were all moving in for the summer and I am pretty sure one of them were singing Katy Perry (who turns out to be One of their sisters!) Next to Apollo's cabin was Artemis's cabin the hunters were staying so Will Loosemore the only son of Artemis (don't ask me who that happened) was slowly walking away from his cabin looking really annoyed, he still waved at me as I passed. The hunters were looking,well, anoyed to be back. Felisha Deermoon, Lila Tomagotcha, Keira Hunts, Luna Arrows and Callisto Maples were to be honest looking abit distastefully at the rest of camp.

Hephaestus cabin was alive with machinery and smoke, Xavier Kryie along with a couple of other kids waved at me as I passed. Aprodite cabin was pink, very pink. Not the best coulor in my opinion. Kathryn Rae Peri and her sister Jessica Keys were siting on the steps to their cabin while their siblings were, no doubt, gossiping about them. As I passed I saw the Hades cabin dark and to be honest a bit intimidating and home to Mela Ebony Kulsea, Crypta Black, Taya Erebus and Nico Di Angelo. At last I came to cabin 11. Cabin 11 was the most rundown cabin but probably the most inviting. I looked up at the caduceus over the door way and smiled, I had arrived.

As I waked into the cabin I was greeted with a loud squeal and was rugby tackled to the floor. "Bloody hell!" I yelped.

"Hey Maria," two young girls said in unison. They were Polly and Molly, my youngest half sisters. I was pulled up by my head counsellors Connor and Travis Stoll.

"Hey Maria,"said Connor. "Hows life?"

I grinned and replied " Fine thanks, you?"

"We're great," said Travis with a smirk.

"Travis Stoll, if you don't give me back my money right now I will tell Katie."

Travis went pale," T-Tell Katie what?"

" You know what," I said threatenly. Travis emmidetly handed back my money. Connor looked like he was trying not laugh.

"So Maria," he said in a commanding tone."As second in command of Cabin 11 it is your duty to welcome new campers."

"But as cabin counsellors I thought that was your job?"

"Well it is," said Travis,"but we need to get back on Ares cabin for throwing Lily in the lake." I remembered, my sister Lily had nicked the boar on the top of Ares cabin and in revenge they threw her in the lake. And we always defend our sibling, no matter who it is.

"Fine," I sighed. " Where are the newbies ?"

"By your bed," Chris Rodriguez replied giving me a quick brotherly hug. I walked towards my bed, dragging my bag across the floor as I reached my bunk, next to the stolen stuff closet, and chucked it on to my bed. I felt many pairs of eyes following. I turned round to face 8 twelve year olds stareing at me. " Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, home for young demigods. I'm Maria Harnels, second in commard of Hermes cabin and unless you dont get claimed by your parent you'll be staying here. As your a demigod one of your parent are an Olyimpian god or goddess. You may have ADHD, these are your battle reflexes, you may be dyslexic, this is because your brain is hard wired for ancient Greek. You can choose to stay just for summer or all year. At camp to train to fight, with a sword or whatever." To show the kids my weapon I unclipped my caduceus charm on my bracelet and it transformed into a sword made of Celestial bronze earning a gasp from the kids.

" Is that Celestial bronze?" piped up a blonde girl.

" Yeah," I said," it's pretty cool. Whats your name?"

"Alice Grey" replied the girl.

" Well Alice your pretty smart aren't you?" And with that a cloud grey smoke wrapped around Alice and formed a grey owl.

In unison we all knelt and said,"Hail Alice Gray, daughter of Athena."

Alice blushed. "Well Alice," I said "If you go to cabin 6 and tell them you've been claimed by Athena Annabeth will finish the tour." She nodded and left the cabin. I showed all the new kids around until I dropped them of with Chiron. As the gong sounded for dinner we all ran to the mess hall. I offered some of my strawberries to my dad and sat down to eat. After an amazing dinner we all went to the campfire and I found Louis. We greeted each other with our cheesy hand shake we had invented in our first summer. We talked about stuff and what we wanted to do this year. The time flew by and suddenly we were sent to our cabins. I waved good by to Louis and headed back to our cabins. I sent an Iris message to my mum who was pleased to see me, as I said bye to mum I settled down to sleep.

* * *

During the night I had one of those strange dreams that send you messages. I was on mount Olympus next to my dads throne, all the Olympians were there excepted one. Zeus was missing. Poseidon cleared his throat. "As you may of noticed Zeus is missing."

Apollo, still with his ear phones in replied,"well dur!"

"Shut up Apollo!" Yelled Artemis.

"Thank you ," said Poseidon. "We need him back, as much as he annoys me there probably be war if we don't get him back. Apollo, Artemis, Hermes keep your eyes open in the sky and report any sign of him." The image cleared and I woke up with a start. I jumped out of bed and with just my PJ on I ran to the big house.

* * *

Ok people, that is all for now! Again,I'm sorry it took so long but it's here now!


	4. Chapter 2

**Hello people! This is the next chapter, I hope you will like it! Sorry it took so long, I was on holiday in Mallorca! Again sorry about bad spelling and grammar. Enjoy!**

—

**Maria POV**

**As I arrived at the Big House I didn't bother knocking, I figured Chiron wouldn't mind, it was an emergency after all. As I rushed in, my black hair all over my face I saw I wasn't alone. Coral Anderson, in a blue top with the words "barnacle breath" written on it, Jessica Keys, her face as red as her hair, Storm James who was literally crackling with electricity, Louis, whose' spikey hair was messier than usual, Mela Kulsea, whose silver short had caught the light of Storms electric sparks, Jackson Andeix, who is usually quite pleasant was yelling to be heard and William Loosemore, who was desperately shouting above the rabble had all got here before me.**

**"Quiet!" Roared Chiron. "Now will someone please tell me what the Hades is going on?" **

**Mela looking slightly offended about the reference to her dad said, "My dad was at Olympus, Poseidon was holding a meeting." **

**"Zeus has been missing for what seems to be an unusual amount of time," chipped in Jack, "the Olympians must be getting worried."**

**"So you all had this dream?" Queried Chiron. We all looked at each other and nodded. Everyone was silent until Will said "I gess we're gonna have to go on a quest." **

**"No shit Sherlock." Storm muttered**

**Chiron frowned at Storm before saying," Yes William you will be needing to go on a quest." Chiron sighed. To be honest I think we were all quite pleased about going. "Tomorrow afternoon you will set off and you'll have to visit the Oracle. You better get back to your cabins." Said Chiron," You'll need to be well rested for tomorrow." We thanked Chiron and trudged back to our cabins. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.**

**Maria POV**

**As I woke up and I remembered the events of last night. "Wake up!" I screamed. The whole cabin leapt up from their beds probably thinking someone was in trouble. "What the hell was that about Harnles?" Travis shouted. **

**"Ok people cabin announcement!" As I yelled the whole cabin slowly got up out of bed and trudged towards my bunk. "Last night Dad sent me a dream, Zeus is missing." Gasps and questioning mutters flew around the cabin. "And I am going on a quest to find him." A few people whooped and cheered. I couldn't help but give a little bow, which earn a few laughs. **

**"Who with?" Someone called.**

**"7 others who had the same dream."**

**"So when are you going?" Asked Polly and Molly at the same time.**

**"This afternoon." I replied. "That's all my friends so carry on with whatever you were doing." As people moved away from my bed I ran to the bathroom. I got changed from my purple shorts and top into a pair of cut off demin shorts and my camp T-shirt. I put a purple bandanna in my hair to try and tame it. Before I left I looked in the mirror, my hair, as curly and black as usual, my eyes, brown and mischievous. I looked as I normally did but I had a huge, slightly deranged looking grin on my face. I unlocked the door and walked towards the mess hall.**

**As the chosen 8 arrived Chiron stomped his foot on the floor. "Quiet! Ok campers, for those who haven't heard several people have received a dream informing them that Zeus has gone missing." As expected there was more gasping and questioning. "As some of you may know there will be a quest to find him. Now will the 8 selected camper please come to the front." As I walked forward my cabin started cheering, I turned round and rolled my eyes at them. When we all reached the front Louis, Jack, Will, Coral and I all took a mock bow which earned several laughs and wolf whistles. After recovering from a slight laugh Chiron continued, "So we are all gathered here to wittiness these heroes receiving their prophesy." As Chiron finished Rachel Elizabeth Dare came forward and sat on a high stool. The whole camp was silent until Rachel suddenly stiffened and her eyes glazed over with a green mist. As she opened her mouth a cloud of green smoke came out and a raspy voice spoke. "In the west the god lies low, through the river sea will flow.**

**When the sky is clear and plain, one will suffer a great pain. **

**Through the capital you may fail, but hades child will prevail.**

**8 will leave, 8 will go but 10 will come back to their home." The mist disappeared and Rachel slumped, opening her eyes. "What did I say?" She asked brightly. Chiron repeated the prophecy and Rachel eyebrows were knotted in concentration. "Well, I think you're gonna have to go to Mississippi, but you want to avoid the capital. Mela, if you do have to go through the capital, keep on guard. If you pick anyone up along the way let them stay with you, I'm sorry that's all I can think of." Chiron thanked Rachel and she nodded and sat down at the head table. My mind was reeling, who's was going to suffer, who are we going to bring along . I stuffed my food down my throat and ran to my cabin to tell my mum.**

—

**Ok that's all for now, so please comment and stuff. The next one may take a while because I'm going to Guide camp! See you later!**


	5. Authors note

**-Authors Note-**

Very sorry for all those who expected a chapter but this story's gonna be on hold because I've been diagnosed with writers block. I have literally no idea what to write so... Ya I'll be doing more reading that writing... Once again very sorry about this,

TashaTheDreamer

XXX


	6. Special Anouncment!

Authors Note

Ok kids here's the deal. I am thinking about doing a collection of one shots and I was thinking, why not do them about your characters? Because I have literally no ideas for this story I thought I could make up to you guys by using your characters in my one shots! Tell me if you like the idea!


End file.
